Really?
by Flypaperfornightmares7
Summary: Also known as, "The Two Times Emma told Killian She was Pregnant and the One Time He Knew." Captain Swan One-Shot.


**Here is another new oneshot! I'm kinda in a one shot mode right now. I am hoping to have another one out either tomorrow or Monday. For those of you following my Multi Chapter fic, Betrothed and Beloved, it will be updated soon. Wouldn't want to leave you waiting to long with a cliffhanger :)**

 **IMPORTANT: I've gotten comments for the second section of this regarding Evie' s name. Her middle name is Cassidy. It goes with my one shot Significance. Her full name is Evie Cassidy Jones.**

 **Thank you for all the amazing reviews. They really do mean so much and are such a motivation. Hope you enjoy this new story! Please review.**

Emma had never done this before. Sure, technically speaking she had done this before, but this time was different. She had a family. She had a son. She had a husband.

She had a baby inside of her.

Emma stared at the pregnancy test which seemed to scream "positive" right into her face. She knee what a positive test looked like. She had a teenage son for Pete's sake. But this time around-it was all different. She wasn't seventeen and in jail. No, she was thirty-four with a husband, a job, a loving family and lived in a great town.

Part of her was excited. She would have a chance to do what she missed with Henry. Sure, she had the fake memories of raising him, but she had later learned that they were fake. Emma wanted something real. She loved Henry more than words could say, but that didn't chance the fact she had missed the first ten years of his life.

The other part of her was terrified. She had never raised a child before. Neither had Killian. He had told her he would like to have a child someday, but did he really mean that?

Emma heard the front door slam shut and footsteps coming to the bedroom. She quickly threw away the pregnancy test and emerged from the bathroom just as Killian was walking in. He smiled at her, coming over to her to meet her in an embrace.

He pulled back, just enough so he could see Emma's face. "Hello, love."

"Hey" She whispered.

"Are you still feeling ill?" He asked her. She shook her head, not looking at him. "Love, what's wrong? "

"Nothing." She tried to convince him. He eyed her, stepping farther back to fully look at her. "I have a secret." She mumbled.

The way he looked at her made her smile. He was full of concern, love in his eyes. She grinned slightly at him, walking a little closer to rest her palms on his chest. "I'm pregnant."

The words had barely finished coming out her mouth before he had her in his arms, twirling her around. She couldn't hold back the giggle from her mouth. He set her back down, cupping her face and gazing into her eyes. "Really? I'm to be a father?" She merely nodded at him, before he picked her up again.

"I take it that you're excited?" She laughed as he held her.

"Ecstatic."

* * *

Emma had everything planned out this time. All she had to do know was wait for Killian to come home. She was never really that patient though.

She convinced herself that this was worth the wait. Emma couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw the little surprise she and their two year old daughter, Evie, had for him.

Evie Cassidy Jones ran around the living room, all energy. She babbled to herself, toddling around on chubby little legs. The little girl was a carbon copy of her father-dark hair and bright blue eyes. Her short hair waved in a way that resembled Emma's, but the girl lacked any other resemblance of her. Emma didn't mind though.

She heard the front door creek open and smiled to herself. She knelt down to Evie and whispered to her. "You ready?" The little girl said what was the English equivalent of yes and Emma laughed. "Okay. Stay here."

Emma went into the living room and found Killian, shedding his jacket and boots. The minute he saw her his face lit up. He hurried himself and went to her, snaking his arm around her waist and bringing her into a kiss.

"Hello, my love."

"Hey. Evie has something for you." She told him. He gave her a raised eyebrow for a response, but she just laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the couch. "I'll be right back." She whispered as he sat down.

She went to Evie' s bedroom and picked up the little girl, who was all smiled as usual. She talked to her mother as they walked into the living room. The minute the little girl saw her father, she wiggled down and toddled her way over to him.

"Hello, little love. " Killian smiled as he picked up Evie. She pushed a piece of paper into bis face, saying "For you. For you."

Killian smiled, shifting Evie to his left side and taking the picture in his good hand and observing it. Emma came to sit by him and their daughter, glancing over Evie to see his face.

Evie pointed at everything in the picture, explaining what it was. "See! Dada, Momma, Evie and baby. "

"That's lovely, Evie." Evie just looked at him and pointed again. "It's you and Mommy and me and the baby." She told her father again.

"Yes, sweetheart." He leaned over to Emma and whispered. "Baby?" Emma just nodded, hoping it would finally hit him what she was trying to say. It took a few moments to register, but finally his face lit up. "Are you serious?" He asked her. Emma just laughed and took that as his answer. He picked up their little girl in his arms, then gathered Emma in too. Evie wiggled down after a few seconds and he put his arms around Emma's waist and leaned into her. "I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too."

* * *

Killian knew his wife was acting differently for the past few weeks and he finally knew why. He had been putting away some laundry when he found it. Shoved away in the back of a drawer was a little box. The box contained none other than a pregnancy test.

He assumed Emma was going to show him next week, which was when they normally celebrated his birthday. After years of being on the sea and his time in Neverland,he had forgotten his actual date of birth, and his age too if be was honest. But his little Evie had pressed on about the matter that they had to celebrate Daddy's birthday, so they decided to make one.

Killian remembered his first birthday celebration. It was just him, Emma and their two little ones. Evie was on the verge of four at the time and their son, Liam, was only a few months. They celebrated quietly, watching Netflix, taking the ship out for a sail and having cake and presents. Evie insisted her and Liam' s gift first. It was a drawing,one which she let him know she had done most of the work and had to show her little brother how to draw. Later, Emma gave Killian her present. It was a book of picture- pictures of her, Henry, Evie and Liam. To this day,it was still one of his most prized possession.

Emma wandered into their bedroom, breaking his thoughts. She had been tucking the two little ones into bed and was now ready for bed herself. She fell onto the mattress, her feet hanging over the edge as her knees bended with the crease and her hair sprawling out. Killian smiled and went to join her.

"Long day?" He asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah." Emma whispered. "I have no energy at all."

"Yeah. Why's that?" Killian asked her. Emma shrugged, not budging. He decided to have some fun with her.

"You've been very tired lately, love. It reminds me of when you were pregnant with Evie and Liam." Emma turned her head to look at him, biting her lip. "Really?"

"Aye. You have the same glow you had too. But then again, I think you're always glowing. "

Emma sat up, a little uncomfortable, wrapping her arms around her legs. "You know, don't you?"

Killian propped himself up on his elbow to look at her. "I haven't a clue as to what you're talking about love." She eyed him suspiciously and he gave up. He sat up, moving towards her, kissing her. She smiled and kissed him back.

When they finally parted, she whispered. "How did you know?"

"Pirate's intuition. Like I said, you're glowing. " He leaned over to whisper in her ear, as if the rest was a secret. "That and I found the test." He revealed.

Emma shoved him. "Were you snooping through my stuff?"

"Pirate." He countered. "I was simply putting clothes away when I found it. I was quite shocked love. "

"I was going to tell you next week." Emma whispered.

"I figured as much. I'm sorry if I ruined your surprise. I just was so excited. "

Emma just smiled at him, moving closer to Him. They both fell back on the bed again, her head resting on his chest. They sat like that in silence for a while before Emma finally spoke.

"Are you really excited? I know this one was a bit of a surprise."

Killian tilted her head so she would look at him. "Love, there is nothing that makes me happier than our life together. I love you and I love our children. This one will just make me happier than I already am, if that's even possible."

Emma grinned at him. "Really?"

"Really."


End file.
